


here we go again (i kinda wanna be more than friends)

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three shows into the Where We Are tour, Niall and Harry find themselves falling into old habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we go again (i kinda wanna be more than friends)

Niall is completely trashed. He knows this as Harry pulls him down the hotel hallway and he keeps tripping over his own feet. Harry’s just as drunk but for some unknown reason he’s more coordinated than Niall is right now.

“How’re you standin’ up so easily?” Niall asks, squinting at the hotel room door and realizing it’s his room. “You did just as many shots as me.”

Harry grins at him, teeth white and eyes dark. “Practice makes perfect.”

Niall rolls his eyes as he digs his key card from his ridiculously tight jeans. Why did he ever agree to go pant shopping with Harry? “I drink more than you do,” he argues.

“What do you think I do in L.A? Sight see?” Harry says, and it’s the look on his face that sends Niall into hysterics. “What are ya laughing at me for?”

Niall finally manages to get the keycard into the slot, and he turns his head to where Harry is slowly pressing up against his back. “Nothin’,” he says, more breathlessly than he intended. He pushes the door open and Harry’s pushing him inside, hands on Niall’s hips as he kicks the door shut behind them. “No reason at all.”

Harry’s on him in an instant, backing him up towards the bed until the back of Niall’s knees hit the mattress. Niall lets himself fall back, hand grabbing the front of Harry’s shirt to tug him down on top. Harry only just manages to catch himself on his hands, staring down at Niall with such intensity that Niall turns his face to catch his breath.

“None of that, Nialler,” Harry whispers. “Can’t kiss ya if you’re lookin’ the other way.”

Niall blinks and turns his head back, catches Harry’s eyes for the briefest of moments before he leans up to press his lips against Harry’s.

Harry moans in the back of his throat, one of his hands sliding up Niall’s shirt to fan out over his abdomen. Niall deepens the kiss, tongue slipping past the seam of Harry’s lips and into his mouth. Harry’s quick, sucking on Niall’s tongue and moving his hand down to flick open the button on Niall’s jeans.

It’s only then that Niall realizes just how hard he is, suddenly aching with it and he thrusts up against Harry’s thigh.

“Wanna blow you,” Harry says, and as much as Niall knows there’s nothing prettier than Harry with a cock in his mouth, he really wants to get off with Harry, and if Harry makes him come with how much he’s drank, he’ll pass out before he gets to return the favor.

“Next time,” answers Niall, his own hands moving between their bodies to get at the button on Harry’s jeans. Harry lifts up quickly, eyes shutting briefly when Niall’s hand wraps around his cock and pulls it out of his jeans. “Wanna get off like this, yeah? C’mon, get my jeans down.”

Despite his reputation as a clutz, Harry can move pretty fast when it comes to sex. Even more so when it comes to getting his hand on Niall’s dick. “God, I’ve missed you,” says Harry, hooking his hands in Niall’s trousers and pulling them down. “Missed you so much, Niall. Can’t believe we haven't done this since the last tour.”

Niall squeezes his eyes closed when Harry’s fingers curl around his cock. “Missed you too, Hazza,” he replies honestly. “Now get up here and put those monster hands to good use.”

Harry presses in close, mouthing along Niall’s neck as his hand circles around both of their dicks. “Yeah, just like that, Harry. Fuck,” Niall pants as Harry starts to stroke, using his free hand to push Niall’s shirt out of the way so he can suck at his collarbone.

“No marks,” Niall warns, his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist to get him closer. The image of Harry riding him passes through his mind and he longs for it. “Next time I’m gonna fuck ya,” he says. “Want you to ride me hard and fast. But I’m not gonna let you come, okay? Gonna make you wait.”

“Niall,” Harry moans out, his hand picking up the pace. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise. Won’t come until you say so.”

Niall doesn’t think, just reaches around and slaps Harry’s ass with as much strength as he can muster in his position. Harry’s hips jerk and Niall can feel how slick it is between them, both of them dripping as they get closer. “Always my good boy, aren’t ya? I’ll give it to you so good, Harry. Won’t be able to jump around on stage for days.”

“Yes, fuck,” pants Harry, his thumb sliding over the tip of Niall’s cock. “I want that so much.”

“Next time, I promise,” answers Niall, He slides his hands down and grabs a handful of Harry’s ass, spreading his cheeks so he can slip a finger up against Harry’s hole. “Always so tight, babe. Can’t wait to get my dick in you again.”

Harry moves his head to connect their lips again, but they’re both so close to coming it’s mostly just breathing hard into each others mouths. Niall presses the tip of his finger inside Harry, and that’s what makes Harry come, hard and messy between their bodies.

“Jesus Christ, Haz,” Niall breathes, eyes comically wide for a moment as Harry moves down his body and sucks his cock between his lips. “Oh, holy fucking shit!”

Harry sucks cock like he was born for it. Eager and always willing to do whatever it takes to make the other person feel good. His lips are tight around Niall’s dick, and when he feels the the head hit the back of Harry’s throat, his hands curl into Harry’s hair and he fucks his hips up into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth.

“Your fucking mouth,” whines Niall, watching as Harry swallows around him. Their eyes meet as Harry adds just the right amount of suction, and it’s that that makes Niall come down Harry’s throat. Harry takes it all and swallows it down, sucking until Niall’s pulling him up by his hair so he can kiss him.

“Perfect,” Niall says between kisses, because Harry’s always loved praise. “You were perfect.”

Harry slides onto the bed beside Niall, but keeps his head on Niall’s chest. “I always try to be. For you, I mean.”

Niall’s brain is still cloudy from his orgasm, so he just hums in agreement. “Always are. Sleep time now.”

“We’re all sticky, Niall. Should probably clean up,” Harry says, disgust evident in his voice.

Niall rolls over and slings his leg over Harry’s to keep him in place, arm wrapping around his torso like a koala. “Shhh, later. Sleep now.”

Harry makes a noise of disagreement, but his other hand finds Niall’s and intertwines their fingers. “Only for you, Nialler,” he says into the quietness of the room.

Niall falls asleep to the sound of Harry’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from the video of Niall drunk at a hotel in Chile.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19cSCl0_chc


End file.
